


Carpe Diem

by ivanna



Series: Carpe Diem [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble led Vin to Denver where he met Chris Larabee during the ATF op. The beginning of the Chris/Vin relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Chris' past as SEAL was taken from "Navy SEALs".  
> Many thanks to Farad for beta reading.

Waking was most difficult. All day his mind was busy with the job, the work at the ranch and drinking. If he was lucky he slept after that like a dead man. But the first few seconds of waking were the worst. His eyes were closed, his mind dizzy and he almost could catch that long gone warmth. And then his memory was back and he recalled everything: death, guilt, hate, loneliness. This torture continued every morning, every Goddamn morning for the past three years.

 

Chris buried his face in the pillow and lay still, gathering his strength to meet the new day. Which, he was sure, would be the same as the all days before. When the familiar icy cocoon covered his soul and securely hid all his feelings, he got up. 

He left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. His steps echoed in the deafening silence. The ranch house was an empty shell without life. Chris made coffee and came out on the deck holding the mug of the steaming brown liquid in his hand. The March morning was cold but Chris didn’t notice it. He put the mug on the railing and headed to the barn. Here he was met by the welcoming whinnies of two black geldings. Chris came to the gelding with the white star on his forehead. “Hi, boy,” he whispered digging his fingers into the long mane. Then he looked at the gelding with the white lightning on its forehead and asked himself, “Why did I buy this stubborn mule?” Chris' gaze dropped to the watch on his wrist and he sighed. It was time to go to work. The main ATF op was scheduled for today.

7777777

Vin opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 6:00 am, time to get up. He rose from the bed in one smooth movement and walked to the kitchen for coffee. Today was a significant day. He would solve his problem once and for all. He already tracked down the bastard who framed him and today he would make him to confess that Vin was innocent. He would do it at any cost. He came to Denver for it. 

When Vin finished with the morning tasks, he dropped to his knees beside the bed and pulled out the armored case. Carefully he opened the lock and lifted the lid. The expensive sniper rifle with the telescopic sight was lying inside. Vin thoroughly checked out the weapon and closed the lid, then he put the case on the bed. He would need it today. 

 

Vin parked his battered jeep near the house where his prey, Eli Joe, lived and he started waiting. He watched Joe for two weeks and was sure: the bastard had the weapons which had disappeared from The Dallas Marshals' Office. And he was going to sell them. Vin saw the buyer – the fancy Southerner who talked too much. The sale should be today. 

Joe left the house an hour later and Vin followed him making his best to be invisible. They headed to the warehouse area and Vin oriented quickly. He had learned the city very well during the past weeks. When he was sure exactly where Joe was going, he quit chasing and turned aside. He should find a place to wait. He needed to see the sale for himself. 

Vin chose a secure place on the top of the nearest warehouse. Without hurrying, he opened the armored case and assembled the rifle, then he positioned it and looked through the scope at Joe who stood near his vehicle below. It was just what he needed, he could easily see the smallest details through the scope.

Time passed and then Vin heard the sound of the approaching vehicle. Soon a new Mercedes with tinted windows came into view. The vehicle stopped near Joe, the driver’s door opened and the familiar Southerner stepped out. A second man got out of the passenger's side and they both walked to Joe. Seemed like the second man was the boss and the main buyer. Vin looked through the scope at him and his heart skipped a beat. The man was tall and lean. He wore a long black trenchcoat with black jeans and a black shirt below it. No jewelry, no bright spot – only a silver watch on his left wrist. The man was blond, his short hair shining like gold in the sunlight. And his pale face was the most beautiful sight that Vin had ever seen. The smooth skin, the high cheekbones, the straight nose, the full lips with the larger bottom one. The man was about forty and his face radiated maturity and strength. But the eyes drew Vin's attention most of all. They were green like a frozen fern. 

Vin lost track of time and didn't pay attention to the sale. The abrupt movement of Joe brought him back to reality. Vin looked at him, horrified – Joe pulled out a gun and held the blond at gunpoint. He was going to fire. Vin saw it in the expression on Joe's face, in the way his finger tensed on the trigger. The blond stood still and stared impassively into the black muzzle as if his life didn't depend on the next second.

Vin didn’t hesitate. Maybe this man was an arms dealer, maybe his hands were covered with the blood of innocent victims – he couldn’t allow him to die. In the blink of an eye Vin took aim and fired at Joe. Joe's shot went skyward as his body fell to the ground. In the next second, Vin heard “ATF! Freeze!” and the scene was filled by armed men in ATF and DPD windbreakers. Vin dropped his head to his hands and muttered "Aw hell." When he next looked at the scene below, the blond and the Southerner were surrounded by operatives. Suddenly the blond looked up and stared at the place where Vin was hiding. Vin was sure he wasn’t visible from the ground and the sun was behind him so there was no glint on the scope’s lens but somehow the blond knew exactly where he was. Vin sighed and began to undo the rifle. It would be better if he went down on his own volition. 

7777777

Chris looked around. The op was planned thoroughly and everything was going well until Joe decided to be a smart-ass son of a bitch and to take money without giving up the weapons. Or maybe he never planned to give them up in the first place. 

“Chris, we were late. Damn, we were late for a second,” Buck said coming to Chris, his face pale. 

“Everybody's alive,” Chris answered without emotion. 

He didn’t glance at Joe’s body, as if it was dirt under his feet. Instead he looked up at the roof of the warehouse nearby. 

“Get the sniper,” he ordered. 

“How he got there,” Buck wondered following Chris’ glare. “The area was secured an hour ago…” 

“Then he got here earlier. These assholes from DPD had to do their job exactly when I told them but not when they finally remembered about it. I wonder the half of Denver isn’t here.” 

Nathan checked his gun and left to comply with the order. Buck put a hand on Chris’ shoulder and asked quietly,  
“Chris, why didn't you wear your Kevlar?”

“Kevlar won't save me from a bullet in the head,” Chris answered indifferently.

7777777

'He was an ATF agent, so why wasn't he wearing Kevlar?' Vin wondered as he slipped down the fire escape. He recalled the way the man's trenchcoat clung to his lean body. It was too thin, definitely there wasn’t armor under the black cloth. 

When Vin’s feet touched the ground he heard a gruff voice from behind.

“Freeze! Weapon on the ground! Hands up!”

Vin carefully put the case on the ground near his leg and raised his hands. The tall, dark-skinned ATF agent stepped around the corner, holding Vin at gunpoint. Vin gestured with his chin toward his back.

“SIG tucked in my belt. Nothing else.”

The agent nodded. He disarmed Vin and quickly searched him, then allowed Vin to put down his hands. Vin was almost a head shorter, thinner and hardly appeared to be a threat but the agent watched him closely. 

“Okay, come to the boss now. And bring that,” the agent nodded toward the case. 

7777777

Chris watched as Nathan came back with the sniper. He was a young guy, maybe 25, tallish and skinny – but Chris suspected he had trained muscles under his clothes. The clothes were worn and casual: faded jeans, blue shirt, brown jacket. They absolutely didn't match the case in the guy's hand. A slim hand, Chris noticed, too fragile-looking for the heavy case. He looked up at the face. It was boyish and pretty despite the square jaw, framed in long brown hair that was sun-bleached to golden at the tips. Chris' green eyes met the huge bright blue ones and in the next second he was confused and dazed. Those eyes were more ancient than the sun, they burned through the thick layer of protective ice and reached Chris' soul. He was unable to explain what happened but one thing he knew for sure – in those blue eyes he saw the whole world, the world of the living opened for him. 

Vin frozen and forgot to breathe when his eyes met the blond's. For a brief moment the ice in them was gone and Vin drowned in the green depth. The ATF agent pushed forward and Vin walked up to the blond who was even more beautiful in person than through the scope. The wind blew open the black trenchcoat and Vin could see as the shirt stuck to the sculpted chest and the jeans clad to incredibly long legs.

"Chris, this is the sniper. He didn't resist arrest. He had that case and this with him," the dark agent said and handed Vin's SIG to Chris. Chris took the gun and tucked it into the belt of his jeans at the back. He felt the guy's gaze follow his movements.

"Chris Larabee, Senior Agent, ATF."

"Vin Tanner, bounty hunter," his voice was hoarse and with a thick Texan accent. This mix made the words almost incomprehensible.

Chris' eyebrows rose.

"I didn't know he was wanted."

"He wasn't. It was personal business."

Chris nodded at the corpse. “So personal that you shot him?”

The green eyes met the blue ones again and Chris didn't see any trace of doubts or regrets in them. 

"I saw the gun. I saw the finger on the trigger."

Chris didn't answer. If Tanner's bullet hadn't knocked out Joe's brains, then Joe's bullet would have killed Chris. 

The officer from DPD came over to them and said to Chris,

"Senior Agent Larabee, we will take this guy."

Chris' answer was interrupted by Buck's shout.

"Chris, there are no rifles in the vehicle!"

"What?!" Vin exclaimed. 

Chris' eyes narrowed and he snapped, 

"What did you know about the rifles?"

Vin looked at the vehicle then at Chris. He ran his hand through his mussed hair, making it even more unruly. Finally he answered, 

"I came here because of those rifles."

Chris firmly pushed the cop aside. “Tanner will stay with the ATF. This case isn't closed." 

Chris looked down at the armored case. He noticed how carefully Vin treated it. The corner of Chris' mouth lifted slightly and he added, "The weapon stays with me too."

Nobody could argue with Chris Larabee. The cop had an instinct for self-preservation and hurried away. Chris knocked out DPD from the things needing of his attention and ordered Vin, “Come with me to ATF HQ. Now."

Vin nodded although his agreement was not asked.

They quickly got to the Federal Building and entered the main entrance. Chris took a pass for Vin – the pass for witnesses, Vin noticed, then they went up to the 11th floor. Chris led Vin into the bullpen which was cluttered with desks, cabinets and office equipment. There was a glass wall in the back of the bullpen and Chris headed there. He opened the glass door with his name on it and entered. Vin followed him. Chris sat at the desk, his hand reached behind and pulled out Vin’s SIG. Chris shoved the gun in the top drawer of his desk and looked at Vin who still stood in the doorway. 

Vin scanned the office out of habit rather than necessity. The desk was wide, with a PC’ monitor, folders and office supplies on top. The blinds on the outside window were open and Vin could see the city below and the mountains in the distance. The blinds on the inner glass wall were half closed. There were a leather couch, a few cabinets, a safe and a few chairs in the office.

“Sit down,” Chris ordered.

Vin closed the door and came to the desk. He put the case on the desktop and sat in the nearby chair. Chris lifted the heavy case easily and placed it under the desk. Vin was waiting to be asked but Chris just sat and stared at him. Vin decided to start himself and reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a few papers and handed them to Chris. 

“My bounty hunter’s license and the license for the rifle.”

“I don’t need them. The others will do the paperwork when they get back.”

Vin nodded and shoved the papers back into his pocket. Chris pulled out cigarettes and a lighter and smoked. Vin was sure that smoking was banned in the Federal Building but Senior Agent Larabee definitely wasn't one who cared about the rules. 

“Where did you learn to shoot like this?” Chris asked exhaling a plume of smoke.

“In the Army. I was a sniper.”

“Why did you decide to join the Army?”

Vin shrugged. “They said, 'Uncle Sam needs you.' Nobody else needed me.”

“You are good with the rifle.”

The compliment caused Vin to blush.

'Hard to believe that a grown man can blush in the modern world,' Chris wondered and came to the point. 

“Tell.”

“What exactly?”

“Everything. How did you know Eli Joe, why were you walking around with that rifle and what your ‘private business’ means.”

Vin paused a bit, collecting his thoughts and then he started talking. His Texan drawl distorted the words but Chris felt that hoarse sound mesmerizing him.

“I was a bounty hunter after the Army and then I ended up with the Marshals in Dallas. We had three boxes of modified M16A2s for one case, and I was responsible for them. And ol' Eli too. One night the office was robbed, the rifles were gone and Eli’s head was smashed. Nobody investigated it, I was found guilty and dismissed. Eli disappeared after that night and I started to hunt him. It took a few months but finally I found him in Denver. I was following him and knew he was gonna sell the stolen rifles but I had no idea it was an ATF op.”

The corners of Chris’ mouth twisted in a grimace which could barely be considered a smile. 

“And the ATF had no idea that somebody was following the op.”

Vin’s white teeth flashed in a cocky grin. He didn’t envy Larabee’s subordinates now. 

“I guessed that the sale would be today and took the position to watch. I wasn’t gonna shoot, I just used the scope to see better. But ol' Eli left me no choice.”

Vin’s expressive eyes saddened. With Joe’s death he had no chance to clear his name and the missed rifles only put the last nail in the coffin of his future. Seemed like Chris understood it.

“We will finish this case,” he promised. “Tell me everything you know about Joe.”

Vin nodded. Yeah, the ATF had the power and ability to end it. Before it would be too late…

Chris saw as the dark shadow blurring Vin's blue eyes.

“What else?” He asked.

Vin hesitated. He hadn’t any proof and it wasn’t ATF business, but he felt Chris trusted him.

“I feel somebody following me. I don’t know who and why, but I’m feeling it even now.”

Chris nodded. He understood Vin. His own gut feelings had saved his life many times in the past. Voices in the bullpen caught his attention. Through the blinds Chris saw that his men had returned from the scene and were taking their places now. A few glances were cast in the direction of Chris’ office but nobody dared to approach the closed door. Chris got up. “C’mon, Vin.”

They entered the bullpen which immediately fell silent. 

“Josiah, do the paperwork for Tanner. The witness in the Joe case,” Chris ordered. 

Vin sat at Josiah’s desk and tried hard not to show his uneasiness. He hated to be the center of attention. Chris stayed in the bullpen and it was strangely comforting. When the paperwork was done, Chris ordered, "Conference room. Vin, you too.” He left and the other agents followed him. Vin heard the big guy with the mustache mutter, 

“He thinks he's still with the SEALs.” 

'The SEALs? No wonder he had steel self-control. But how had he ended up with the ATF?' Vin pondered. 

When he entered the conference room, everybody else was already in place. Vin hesitated: there was an empty chair near Chris, and it looked like nobody was in a hurry to be close to the team leader, so Vin sat there. 

Chris introduced Vin to Team 7, retold what Vin said about Joe and then gave his orders.

“JD, take the addresses and check them out, see if any of them are places he could use to hide the weapons. Josiah, call the Dallas Marshals' office and request all info about that case. Ezra, I need your report about the op and shooting in an hour. Buck, find your friends from DPD and learn what they have. Nathan - ”

Suddenly the door opened and two army officers entered the conference room. A chill ran down Vin’s spine. This was it.

“Senior Agent Larabee?” One officer asked looking around the room. 

“That's me,” Chris said without getting up. 

“Captain Duke, Captain Bach, military police. We need Vin Tanner as a suspect in the case on the theft of military property.” 

Five agents and Vin stared at the officers. Chris’ icy glare and inscrutable face didn’t change. 

“Denied.” 

The officers looked at each other, as if they couldn't believe their ears.

“But we insist…” Bach started but Chris abruptly interrupted him.

“Tanner is involved in an ATF investigation and he is under the witness protection program. If you have something to say, say it here and now.”

Chris didn’t add ‘and get out’, but it was obvious.

“Don’t make us use force, Larabee,” Duke threatened. 

“Try it. And for a start show me your papers.”

“We’ll show them to your boss, not to you. Be ready.”

The officers turned around and left the office.

"What just happened there?" Ezra muttered when the door was closed behind them.

Chris looked at Vin and asked.

“Military property?”

“Never heard it before,” Vin answered. “Those rifles were confiscated from Mexicans who were arrested after the shooting in the local bar, we should give them to the Feds after the trial.” 

“Okay. My orders still same. Nathan, keep an eye on Vin and don’t let nobody take him away. If somebody tries – call me. I will be with Travis.”

Chris got up and left the room quickly. He trusted Vin and felt the was in danger. And he was going to protect Vin at any cost. 

7777777

Chris was puzzled when he returned from Travis’s office. There was no sign of the military police or the FBI or anything connected with Tanner and the damned rifles. Travis didn’t know anything either and he wasn’t happy at all when Chris told him about the new turn of the case. Nonetheless he had fulfilled all Chris’ requirements about Vin. 

The bullpen was filled with activity: Vin and JD were reading something on the computer’s screen, Buck and Josiah were on the phone, Ezra typed. Chris went into his office, leaving the door open. As soon as he sat down Buck stuck his head in.

“May I?”

“C’mon.”

Buck came inside and took the chair that was recently occupied by Vin. He was unusually serious. 

“Chris, are you sure Tanner told us the truth?”

“You think he didn’t?”

“I don’t know. He could lie completely, could lie a bit or could tell the pure truth. We can’t be sure until we check it out. But you act as if you trust him completely.”

'And I do', Chris thought. But didn’t say it, only gave Buck his icy glare. 

“You done here?” 

Buck knew where he should step back. 

“Yeah.”

“Then get back to work.”

When Buck left, Chris took the phone and dialed an almost forgotten number. Commodore Dunne, his SEAL command officer, was retired but he still had many contacts in the Pentagon and could be useful now.

7777777

That was Friday but Team 7 still worked after 17:00. During the last few hours Vin relaxed a bit and grew used to it. The guys seated him at a spare desk, gave him a coffee mug, Nathan even shared his lunch, which his fiancée Rain brought to him at work. From time to time Chris looked at Vin through the blinds and listened to the chatter in the bullpen. Vin talked only when somebody asked him something, but Chris’ ears picked up the unmistakable drawl through the general roar. 

At 18:00 Chris switched off his PC, got up, grabbed his trenchcoat and left the office. 

“Enough for today, boys. Time to go home.” 

Everybody agreed readily.

“Vin, your case will be heard on Monday. You signed all those papers and free to go now but it would be better if you spend the weekend in a safe place.” 

“I can defend myself.” 

“With the confiscated guns? And you already have one death on your hands. Don’t be a fool, Tanner.”

Vin knew Chris was right but he didn’t trust the safehouse. It could easily become a trap. Chris understood his worry. 

“Come with me to the ranch.”

The office fell silent. Chris never invited anybody to his ranch, even Buck was not welcome there. Vin noticed the silence but didn’t understand its cause. 

“The ranch?”

“My home. I live there.”

The ranch. Far away from people for the whole weekend. No problems around and no thoughts in his head. It was too tempting. Chris added one more incentive.

“Anyway you should be here Monday morning. I’ll give you a ride. Your jeep will be fine, Nathan found it and brought it here. It's in the parking garage, which is secure." 

“Okay. And Chris…” 

"What?"

"My rifle. I know it's impounded but it's in your custody, can you take it with you? I have to clean up it after the shot." 

Chris gave him a smile and nod. Buck watched them and didn’t like what he saw. Chris acted weird. Okay, Chris acted weird the past three years but now it looked like he switched off his good sense completely. He broke the rules and risked his job for a stranger. And it was really painful to see how Chris was kind to a stranger but not to the old best friend. 

7777777

Chris drove his black RAM; the powerful vehicle was obedient under his hands. Vin leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, thinking about the day’s events. When the sun woke him this morning, everything had been so clear but when that same sun hid behind the Rocky Mountains, Vin felt like a rake in a rapid stream. He came back to reality when the RAM’s wheels crunched on the gravel of the driveway of the ranchhouse. Chris stopped the RAM near the front deck. He got out and moved to the door, Vin took his case with the rifle and followed him. They went into the house. 

“The den, the kitchen, the guestroom,” Chris's words were accompanied by the waving of his hand in the general directions of these rooms. “Make yourself comfortable. I need to check out the horses.”

“Horses?”

“This is a ranch, isn’t it? Although the two horses hardly are a herd.”

“May I come with you?” 

“Sure. Just give me a second to change clothes and put your rifle in the safe.”

Vin handed him the case and Chris disappeared into the room which he hadn’t named earlier but seemed to be the master bedroom. Vin crossed the hall and entered the den. This room was big, neat, furnished with taste. But it was cold, and this coldness had nothing in common with the temperature. It sent an icy shiver deep inside Vin. He looked around more closely. The big leather couch, the coffee table, a few chairs, the widescreen TV, fireplace. No personal items, no photos, no anything what could tell something about its owner. Except… Vin bent down and picked up from the floor an empty whiskey bottle. There was no sign of a glass and the dust on the coffee table wasn't disturbed by imprints. Chris drank straight from the bottle. Vin put the bottle back on the floor. In the next second, Chris was in the hall. Together they went to the back door and then across the back deck and yard to the barn. When Vin came to the barn, the first thing he saw was the black gelding with the white lightning on his forehead. The gelding snorted, shook his mane and tried to bite his mate in the next stall. Vin went to him and stroked his black and white face. Chris looked at Vin in awe. The wild gelding with a nasty temper not only allowed it but even enjoyed and leaned in to Vin’s touch.

“His name is Peso,” Chris said. “Because nobody in the right mind would pay more for him. He is stubborn and uncontrollable, I have no idea why I bought him.”

“He just needs some love and attention, but he is too proud to ask,” Vin explained. “Right, boy?”

Peso nodded.

“See? If you treat him right, he behaves. If he wants, of course.”

Chris shook his head. Peso and Vin found each other. Not big surprise, really. He turned to Pony and they went to work. 

When they returned to the house they cleaned up and met again in the kitchen. Chris opened the fridge and perplexedly looked inside.

“What?” Vin asked.

“I’m afraid I have nothing for the dinner. Only some leftovers.”

“Okay, give them here.”

Chris pulled out a few containers and shoved them in the microwave. Vin sat at the stool and watched him. In the dark work clothes Chris looked no less cold and distant than when he wore his black coat. When the meal was warmed, Chris proposed, 

“Let go to the den, we can watch the news there.”

“Okay.”

They took the plates and beer, placed them on the coffee table and sat on the couch, then Chris switched on the TV. Vin quickly finished his meal and leaned back on the couch, nursing a bottle of beer. From the corner of his eye he watched Chris, who set aside the almost full plate and focused on his beer. 'Maybe it’s why he is so scrawny, too scrawny for his age,' Vin wondered. 'I can wrap my fingers around his waist.' The last thought made him flush and he forced himself to stop thinking about Chris’ body. It was so close to him, if he moved just a bit he would touch the dark-clad thigh. 'Stop, Tanner. Do something useful,' Vin ordered himself.

“I need to clean the rifle. Can you bring it here?”

“Sure.”

Chris got up, left the den and soon returned with Vin’s case and the necessary items. He set them on the coffee table, shoving the plates and bottles aside. Vin started to work and Chris found that the movements of Vin's long subtle fingers mesmerized him. To distract himself, he asked, 

“Where did you get that rifle?”

“Saw it in a store back in Texas. Had nothing to spend my paycheck on, so I had money to buy it. I knew it was mine from the start. It’s perfect.”

Vin looked at Chris and there were something strangely possessive in his eyes. Like he wanted to collect perfect things. 

“Anyway I was always good with the rifles,” Vin continued. 

“But somehow I didn’t think your COs in the Army were happy with you.”

“They weren’t. But it didn’t prevent them from sending me on missions.”

To kill, Chris finished silently. They both were in the war. Chris recalled Dane, his sniper who was killed in Beirut. If a sniper lay in wait, it didn’t mean that a bullet would miss him. A bullet didn’t care whose life it took. A blast either. 

Vin finished and got up. 

“I'm going to bed. It was a long day.”

“See you in the morning.”

Vin went to the guest bedroom, and Chris looked after him. He was confused, everything was so weird. He hated his loneliness, he hated every goddamned evening that he spent in this room but at the same time, he hated the presence of people and he hated the very idea of sharing those evenings with someone. But this evening, Vin was here and it felt so right. 

Vin lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was tired but couldn’t sleep, too many thoughts were in his head and the sounds outside the bedroom didn't help him fall asleep either. He listened hard as Chris walked around the house, then he entered the master bedroom and finally the house was quiet. But silence didn’t bring relief. Now Vin's imagination pictured Chris lying in bed, his gorgeous body warm and naked. Vin moaned softly, his hand sliding under the blanket as he touched himself.

7777777

The first morning sunlight woke him. Vin got up, showered, pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and padded to the kitchen. He rummaged on the shelves and found coffee. He started the coffee machine, confident that Chris wouldn’t mind. Until the coffee was ready, he stood at the window and stared outside. He could see the peaks of the mountains in the dim morning light, and he wished he could take Peso and disappear there. He sighed and turned back to the kitchen. And froze. Chris stood in the doorway. He wasn't completely awake, his green eyes sleepy, his mussed hair sticking out in all directions. Chris had pulled on his jeans but his shirt was just thrown over his shoulders, leaving his pale chest naked. Vin’s breath caught. He felt as Chris’ incredible eyes surveyed him from tousled head to bare feet, and those tempting lips invited him. Chris was Serpent and Vin was going to take a bite of sweet Apple of his body. He crossed the space between them and covered Chris' mouth with his own. The kiss was deep and demanding, both realizing what they had started and they were going to finish it. Vin’s fingers dug into Chris’ shoulders, Chris grabbed Vin’s hips and pressed them to his groin. 

“Bedroom,” Chris sighed into Vin’s mouth.

They moved together, still holding each other. When they were in the master bedroom, Vin pulled off Chris’ shirt, then unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down his thighs, following the cloth with his mouth. Chris moaned under the assault of Vin’s hot wet mouth, then his moans became hoarse cries and he pushed Vin away.

“No. Too much. Too soon.”

Vin let Chris lift him to his feet. Chris helped him to undress then laid him on the wide bed and covered him with his own body. Their mouths merged again, their hands stroked each other's flesh. Chris blindly reached to the nightstand, rummaged on its top, and found the tube of hand cream. He quickly prepared Vin and sank into the welcoming body. The sensation was overwhelming for both of them. It had been a long time since Vin had allowed somebody to touch him, a long time since Chris shared his bed with a living person. They didn’t last long and came together, their cries merged into one. 

When the last waves of pleasure faded, Chris fell on Vin's chest and Vin embraced him. They lay still, then Chris pulled away, reached down to the floor, picked up his shirt and cleaned their bodies. Throwing the shirt back to the floor, he lay down beside Vin and wrapped his arm around Vin's waist. Soon they were sound asleep. 

7777777

When Vin awoke Chris was lying on his stomach still asleep. Vin rose on the elbow and watched in awe. Chris had the most beautiful body he had ever seen. When Chris was dressed he looked scrawny but naked he wasn’t scrawny at all, he was lean and muscular. He was solid, smooth and fucking perfect. Unable to resist, Vin bowed his head and pressed his lips to the soft skin near one ear. Chris moaned and stirred. Vin moved his lips down the long neck and broad shoulders. He saddled Chris and stroked the pale skin with his fingers then ran his tongue down the chain of vertebrae. Chris gave in to Vin’s attentions and his breathing grew hoarse. 

Vin’s head was spinning, he couldn’t believe it was real. He had never allowed himself to dream but even if he had, he never would have dreamed about a man like Chris. Because he never could believe a man like this could exist. But he was here, vivid and hot, he was allowing Vin to do anything with his body, and Vin instinctively knew he was the first man who had ever touched Chris this way. Vin couldn’t wait any longer and penetrated the perfect body but he frozen when heard Chris’ groan. 

“Chris?”

“I’m fine.”

“I can stop.” 

Yes, he could and maybe he wouldn't even die on the spotpp. 

“No. I want you.”

Soon the pain passed and Chris’ groans became cries of passion. Vin couldn't restrain himself anymore. 

“CHRIIISSS!!!” He shouted and heard as Chris cried out his name. 

When their breathing returned to normal, Chris rolled onto his back and Vin openly eyed his perfect body. Nothing marred its perfection. Nothing except… Vin frowned. The smooth pale skin of the abdomen was marked by an old scar from a gunshot wound. Vin looked down and saw the same scar on the right thigh. Vin reached and lightly touched it with his fingers. 

“AK. Long time ago,” Chris said.

Vin nodded. Kalashnikov rifle, simple and deadly. 

“When you were with the SEALs?”

Chris stared at him with surprise. 

“How do you know I was a SEAL?”

“I could have figured it out myself, but Buck blabbed it.”

“Damn, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Yeah, it was in Beirut, my team was sent there to blow up some Stingers. I lost half of my team in that mission.”

Vin lightly kissed the scar on Chris' abdomen and then he reached up to kiss Chris’ lips.

“What do you think about breakfast?” 

“A good idea.”

“Then I'll go shower while you gather the strength to get up,” Vin teased and laughed when he heard a muttered ‘bastard’. 

7777777

After breakfast, Chris decided to do some chores in the barn and Vin offered to help. They worked in comfortable silence for a few hours. When everything was done, they came back to the house and showered quickly. After the shower Vin understood he had a big problem. He headed to the master bedroom. 

“Chris?”

Chris was already dressed; he was going to run down to the nearby store to buy some food. 

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wear my clothes after working in the barn.”

“Take mine.” 

Chris nodded at the wardrobe and left the bedroom. Vin opened it and stared at the neatly folded clothes. Everything was depressingly dark. Vin picked up some suitable items and closed the wardrobe. While he was dressing, he looked around. The bedroom was as impersonal as the whole house. Something dark under Chris’ pillow caught his attention and he moved closer. He reached and pulled out a black ‘Beretta’. It wasn’t an ATF service weapon but Chris’ own. And it was loaded. Frowning Vin shoved it back and left the bedroom. 

 

When Chris returned with the food and asked for help, Vin honesty answered that all his skills in the kitchen where limited to opening cans and working with the knife. The last one wasn’t exactly a cooking skill but it could be useful there. Again Chris was forced to cook. He could swear he forgot how to do it, but old habits came back easily. And it didn’t hurt. The pleasure of seeing Vin eating was worth it. Chris had no idea how Vin could eat so much and remain so thin. He hadn’t an ounce of fat under his tanned skin, only the sharp bones and the lean but steel muscles. Really steel. Chris remembered this morning. Vin’s hands only looked fragile but they were strong and capable. This memory made his blood rush down. Vin looked at him and smiled, understanding. That cocked, lopsided grin only made Chris’ problem bigger.

7777777

Chris thought he had barely fallen asleep when a sharp blow to his ribs woke him. He barely managed to catch a hand that was going to hit him again. A slim hand, one that he recognized instantly: Vin's. Vin was tossing in the bed and seemed seriously determined to shove Chris to the floor. Chris held his hand until huge blue eyes looked at him in the dark. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Vin drawled hoarsely.

“You are pretty wild in the bed, Tanner,” Chris grumbled. “Reckon you never sleep with someone?”

“Reckon,” Vin snapped and Chris was sure his cheeks were flushing. 

“Come here,” Chris embraced him tightly and whispered in his ear. “Relax. Sleep.”

Vin was going to say that Chris had no right to order him but the warmth that enveloped him stole all his strength and he fell asleep again – quietly this time. But Chris was still awake. He looked at the chestnut-haired head on his shoulder and memorized this moment. 

7777777

Vin woke up before dawn. Carefully trying not to rouse Chris, he left the bed. After taking care of the morning tasks and making coffee, he threw the jacket on, took a mug and went out to the deck. Peso heard him and neighed in greeting. Vin smiled, put the mug on the step and went to the barn.

“Hey, boy, how did you sleep?” Vin said, walking up to Peso and stroking his hide. “Bet not as good as I did…”

He spent some time with the horses and returned to the deck. He sat on the step and looked around. The sun was rising above the pines and its light gilded the plain which wasn’t yet covered by spring grass. The beauty of the sunrise captured Vin’s soul, and he melted into it.

He felt Chris’ presence behind him. Chris stepped closer, his legs touching Vin, and handed a steaming mug of hot coffee. Vin took it. Chris sat behind him, nestling Vin between his knees. He wrapped his arm around Vin’s slim waist and pressed lightly, offering to lean on his chest, to put his head on Chris' shoulder. Vin obeyed and stilled. He had never been close to someone and until he had met Chris, he had no idea how much he was tired of being alone and how much he longed for this kind of touch. And now he was afraid that if he moved, the spell would be broken and Chris’ attention would vanish with the morning mist. 

They didn't know how long they sat like this. Finally Vin broke the silence and his soft drawl was like the rustle of the wind in the branches of the pines. 

“Why did you buy the ranch?”

Chris shrugged, Vin felt the movement with his body. 

“I was looking for peace and quiet. Tried to be as far away from people as possible.”

Vin chuckled softly. 

“And ended up as a Senior Agent ATF?”

Chris chuckled too. 

“Well, you know what they say about the best-laid plans.”

They grew quiet again. It was Chris who broke the silence next. 

“I was raised on a small farm in Indiana. But I hated everything about the farm back then, I was searching for a better life. Dreamed of being the best. To be a hero. I thought being a SEAL fit all those dreams. But then I got to know what it means to be a hero." 

Chris paused and Vin knew what he thought about. The pain of the body and the soul, the dead comrades, the burden of responsibility for the lives of others.

“After that the idea about the ranch wasn’t too surprising. I sold my house in Virginia and bought this land and two horses. But still couldn’t make this place a real ranch.”

Vin was going to say that he would help with working the ranch but suddenly the reality struck him. What was he thinking about? His life was a mess. Chris gave him shelter for a few days and nothing more. When the ATF closed that case, he never would see Chris again. He shivered at this thought.

Chris felt it, and he moved a bit trying to see Vin’s profile. 

“Vin, I want you in my team.”

The statement was so unexpected and unpractical that Vin’s square jaw literally dropped. 

“Chris, it’s impossible.” 

“Why?”

“Don’t be a fool. There are a couple of serious charges against me, a few no less serious guys wanting me, and I can’t be a federal agent because unlike you I'm not the happy college graduate."

“We will deal with the first and second. What about the last problem… You were with the Marshals, right?”

“Yes. Were. That’s a point. I was kicked out.”

“When we finish Joe’s case, I’ll demand an investigation, reinstatement and then transfer you into the ATF. A couple weeks of training - and you are my sniper.”

“Chris, you can’t clear my name.”

“I can. Your Texas Marshals will be very surprised when they'll find out what I can do.”

But Vin did not give up so easy. He wanted very much to take Chris’ offer but he was scared. He shouldn’t start to want impossible things. One miracle had already happened. And there was another problem. Vin freed himself from Chris’ embrace and stood. He took a few steps away, leaned against the railing and looked at Chris. This man was the most wonderful thing in Vin’s life and accepting his offer meant losing him. 

“There is one more reason,” he said quietly. “You. We.”

“What do you mean?”

“We can’t sleep together if I'll be your subordinate.”

“ATF doesn't give a shit about who you sleep with.” 

“They do, Chris. And it's not about me. You are a Senior Agent, you are SAC. You have a great future. But relationships with a subordinate will lead you to a tribunal.”

“It’s my future and I can do what I want with it. If they don’t like it they can take their rules and shove them in their asses.” 

Oh yes, almighty Chris Larabee would be damned if he paid any attention to the common rules. He made his own. 

“Chris…”

“No, Vin. We’ll cross that bridge as we come to it.”

“You are pretty serious, aren't you?”

“Oh yeah. Come to me and I’ll show you how serious I am.”

Vin smiled his lopsided grin and teased, 

“Seems to me I’ll show you, old man.”

Chris’ eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Sun glinted in Vin’s hair and it glowed like a halo around his head. His eyes, too big for the bony face, sparkled like sapphires. His full pink lips parted, the tip of his tongue snaked out and moistened them. Vin was beautiful and wild and Chris couldn’t argue anymore.

“Yeah.”

7777777

Monday morning Vin asked Chris to ride into Denver early because he wanted to stop at his place. Vin was sad when they were leaving the ranch. Cold and surly at the beginning it had become like a real home for him in the past two days. But Vin didn’t know what a home meant. If it’s a place where you are happy, than Larabee’s ranch was it. 

They drove the country road through the pine forest, then along the highway and twenty minutes later they were in the suburbs of Denver. Chris turned from his usual route and headed to Purgatory where Vin lived. 

"You couldn't find a better place to live?" Chris asked, looking with disgust through the windshield at the neighborhood which completely lived up to its name. 

“Don't get any attention here. And the rent is pretty nice.”

Chris parked the RAM near the shabby building and they both got out of the vehicle.

“I'm coming with you.”

Chris didn’t ask and Vin didn’t argue. They entered the dark hall and took the stairs to the 4th floor. When they came to the door of the apartment, Vin tensed and touched Chris' arm. Despite the darkness, he noticed the lock was broken. Chris pulled out his gun – “Beretta” which Vin had seen before – and nodded. Vin abruptly pushed the door, so that it opened and hit something on the floor. With his gun drawn, Chris stepped into the apartment and stilled, then moved aside making way for Vin.

“Fuck,” was all that Vin managed to say.

The apartment was a mess. All Vin’s belongings were on the floor, the furniture were turned over. Chris quickly searched the small apartment and put away the gun.

“Clear.”

“Reckon ‘clear’ isn’t a proper word here. I’m not Martha Stewart but it’s too much even for me.”

Vin kicked a few items and sat on the couch which was in the middle of the room now. 'Thank God, the rifle is at the ranch,’ he thought. He had nothing valuable except it and the SIG. He voiced this thought.

“I don’t have fancy things. What were they looking for?”

“You. They didn’t get you in my office so they decided to get you at your place. But you disappeared and they tried to find a trace of you.”

“And found nothing because I met you only Friday morning.”

And nobody in their right mind could believe that a federal agent would take a suspect to his home, they both thought it and smiled to each other. 

“C’mon,” Chris urged. “We should be at the office. I’ll send somebody here.”

“Okay. Just wait a minute, I’ll change my clothes.”

Vin went to the bedroom, found clean jeans, a t-shirt, a relatively unwrinkled shirt and got dressed. Together they came out of the apartment and went down. Vin paused to give instructions about the new lock and then they left the building and got in the RAM. Chris turned on the ignition and drove to the Federal Building. 

When they got to the underground parking, the vehicles of the rest of Team 7 were in their usual spots, even Ezra’s Jaguar. Chris quickly got a pass for Vin and they took the elevator to the 11th floor. 

“Morning,” Chris muttered entering the bullpen and headed to his office. 

Vin stayed in the bullpen. The guys from Team 7 greeted him and he felt they were glad to see him. All except Buck. He stared at Vin as if accusing him of the seven deadly sins. Chris came out of his office and all heads turned in his direction.

“Vin’s apartment was ransacked. Buck, go there, call the police and look around.”

“Okay, Chris, I’m already on my way.”

He maybe didn’t like Vin but he didn’t wish harm to him. And people who break into homes sure as hell meant harm.

“Vin, you come with me, the interrogation will start in a few minutes. Ezra, you too. Rest of you …” Chris gave orders. “And the last.”

He paused and eyed Team 7. Buck stilled in the doorway.

“When this mess is cleaned up, Vin will be our sniper.”

When, not if, Vin noticed. He watched the guys' reaction. Josiah nodded as if he already knew it. Ezra kept his poker face but Vin got a feeling he knew it too. Nathan looked at Vin with warmth in the eyes. JD’s jaw dropped in surprise. But Buck’s reaction was an entirely different. With huge steps he covered the distance between him and Chris and said, barely controlling his rage, 

“Agent Larabee, let me talk with you in private.”

Not waiting for an answer, he went into Chris’ office. Chris followed him and closed the door. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Buck asked furiously. “You bring that guy here, then drag him to your home for the whole weekend and now you take him in the team? Where are your brains, Larabee? Or are you fucked up them? Yeah, right, it’s a point. You fucked. How could you after you've been married to Sarah! How can you risk your job! How can you risk your team! You know nothing about that guy except he has a nice ass!”

“Enough.”

Chris voice was quiet, too quiet, but it made Buck shut his mouth and step back. Chris could easily kill in this state of mind. 

“My personal life has nothing to do with it. And my life is none of your business. As for Vin – he saved my life. It’s enough for me to trust him to watch our backs.” 

Chris opened the door. 

“I gave you an order. Do it.”

“Yes, sir,” Buck hissed through clenched teeth.

He stormed out of the office and through the bullpen like the devil himself was on his heels.

Vin slipped into Chris’ office and said, 

“Buck didn’t like it.”

“He'll change his mind.”

“If not?”

“Then he can go to hell.”

“Chris, I don’t want to stand between you and your old friend.”

“I don’t want to lose you. C’mon, we need to go.” 

7777777

The day was long but without any new troubles. Vin’s actions were recognized as 'a sad necessity' and he was scheduled for a consultation with a psychologist. When Chris came back to his office, the email with the files on Duke and Bach were waiting for him. Chris printed the files and read them, then he leaned back in his leather chair and put his head back. The facts from the files fit his theory perfectly. Laughter in the bullpen pulled him out of his thoughts. Nobody ever laughed here and at first Chris couldn't believe his ears. He got up and looked out through the blinds. Seemed like Vin had said something funny to the boys. Chris opened the door and called, “Vin, come here.”

Vin came to the office and slouched in the doorway. Chris had already noticed that Vin always slouched and tried to lean against something. Chris suspected he was embarrassed that his right shoulder was just a bit lower than his left. But for Chris it only made that gorgeous body unique. 

Chris forced himself not to think about Vin’s body and instead, he handed him the printed files. 

“Read it.”

Vin moved closer, sat in the chair across the desk and took the files. He read slowly but it suited Chris just fine; he could feast his eyes on the boyish face. When Vin finished, he put the papers on the desk and said, 

“Bastards.”

“Yeah. They sold military ammunition for a long time and their business was going pretty well – until the unexpected audit. They had to cover the shortfall and found ol’ Eli who had the rifles of that model that they needed. They agreed to the deal…”

“But didn’t finish it.”

“Maybe Joe pulled the same stunt that he did with me and Ezra.”

“But why did that pretty couple follow me? They think I was Joe's partner?”

“Maybe. Anyway, they are sure you know something.”

“And maybe we can keep it that way. Chris, we can get them.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“They still need those rifles and they think I know where they are hidden. The ATF got me, I blurted it out to the agent. The agent is dirty and now that agent wants to make the deal with them.” 

“Might work. We'll start to plan the op tomorrow morning.”

Vin looked at the watch on Chris’ wrist. Almost 5 p.m.

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“You’re going to your place?”

“Yeah, need to clean up there.”

Chris opened the top drawer and pulled out Vin’s SIG.

“Take it. I don’t like you being unarmed, especially at that place where you live.” 

Vin’s fingers wrapped familiarly around the butt and he put the SIG in his belt. 

7777777

Chris wandered aimlessly around his house which seemed to be an empty shell again. It was especially cold now, with Vin’ warmth gone. Chris desperately missed that warmth. Vin made him alive again but Chris didn’t have the strength to stay this way by himself, he needed someone who would feed his vitality. Chris walked into the bedroom and took the t-shirt that Vin had worn. He brought it to his face and greedily inhaled the scent.

He heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Chris put the t-shirt on his pillow and walked to the front door. He opened it and saw Buck.

“May I?”

Chris turned around and went to the den. Buck followed him.

“Chris, maybe I was too harsh this morning. Maybe Vin is a good guy. But you’re acting so weird, you never trusted anybody this easily...”

“Buck, enough,” Chris interrupted him wearily. “I made the decision. And I never was so sure that the decision is right.”

“Okay. I’ll try to work with him.”

“I can't ask for more.”

Chris went to the kitchen and returned with two bottles of beer. He handed one of them to Buck, who sat on the couch and drank half in one gulp.

“Damn, Chris, I wanted you to come out of your catalepsy, but not this way.”

“Do you think I planned it? It just happened. I saw him and instantly knew I wanted to have him. In all ways. I didn’t remember when I was with a man for the last time but it didn’t matter. I want him.”

“Well, I’ll present you the big box of condoms for the next holiday.” 

Chris's eyes twinkled mischievously. “Don’t bother. We forgot about them.”

“You WHAT?! Damn it, Chris, you really fucked your brains out! Do you understand what you risked?”

“Calm down, Buck. I trust him, and he trusts me.”

Buck finished his beer and got up. “I’m leaving. I can’t be near you anymore, you’re sociopath with the suicidal tendencies.”

“Exactly. Get out now, but be at the office at 8 a.m. tomorrow.”

7777777

When Vin went back home the lock was already fixed. Cleaning took less time than he expected – mostly because he just shoved his belongings in drawers and threw them on the shelves in random order. As soon as he finished, he heard a soft knock on the door. Vin grabbed his SIG, quietly went to the door, leaned against the wall aside and only then asked, 

“Who is it?”

“Mr. Standish.”

This voice couldn’t be confused with any other and Vin opened the door. Ezra looked at the gun in Vin’s hand and drawled, 

“Dear Mr. Tanner, your way to welcome your guests is extremely original.”

“C’mon in, Ez,” Vin invited and tucked the SIG in the belt.

Ezra came inside and looked around, his delicate nose wrinkling in disgust. Very carefully, he sat on the edge of the old couch as if he was afraid to dirty his expensive suit. Vin closed the door and sat in the rickety chair opposite. 

“What do you want?”

“Your manner of conversation is as delicate as your way of greeting guests, Mr. Tanner. Perhaps I wanted to see for myself that you continue your existence in an intact form.”

“You don't give a shit to my existence in any form and wouldn’t drive your Jaguar here for this.”

Ezra sighed defiantly. 

“It’s impossible to have a decent conversation with you, Mr. Tanner. Well, if you want so persistently for me to get to the point, I shall obey. The reason for my appearance in this refuge of blemishes is because I want to talk to you tête-à-tête.”

“You mean alone or what?” 

“Yes, precisely alone.”

“About what?”

Ezra paused a bit. “Perhaps it’s very imprudent to discuss this issue with a person who has a loaded gun and won't hesitate to use it, but I’ll take that risk. I would like to enlighten you as to some aspects which concern our fearless leader, Mr. Larabee."

Vin was both intrigued and wary. “Why should I be interested in something about Chris?”

“Because, my dear Mr. Tanner, you foolishly fell in love with him.”

All the blood drained from Vin’s face. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Please, stop it, it’s boring. I came here not to explain the obvious. My presence here has a purpose: to warn you."

“Warn me? About what?”

“You know, Mr. Tanner, you have involved yourself in a very dangerous situation. Mr. Larabee… Well, let say his attitude about life is very specific after the death of his wife and son.”

That's it, Vin understood. The dark clothes, the empty house and ice in those eyes. 

“Why did you tell me about this?” Vin asked quietly after the pause. 

“Because I like to watch the games people play. And for once I want to see fair play. You aren’t a match for Chris Larabee in this game but… my money is on you, Vin, and I want you to know what you have to face.” 

Vin said nothing and Ezra got up. “Well, let me excuse myself. I’ll find the exit.”

 

Vin was half lying on the couch, his bare feet stood on the coffee table. He was drinking a beer and thinking. Or thinking and drinking. He would like to drink himself into oblivion but he couldn’t. Ezra had left a couple hours ago but his words still haunted Vin. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I be so stupid? I let my guard down,” he muttered and took another gulp.

Ezra was right, he had fallen head over heels in love with Chris and had taken a fancy to think that Chris could be his. Aw hell, he wanted to posses this man. Fully possess, not just for a few hours of hot sex. Oh, that sex was great, hot and sweaty; Vin had never experienced anything like it. Well, in all honesty, he wasn't too experienced, but it didn't make that sex any less great. But if Chris once had a family, sooner or later he would want to have another one. And Vin would lose him. Chris never would love him, he preferred another life. What had happened to his wife and son? Vin wasn’t sure he wanted to know. The best way was not to think about it at all. To forget about the past and the future. To take what he could get here and now. Seize the day, Tanner. 

7777777 

The next morning, Team 7 developed Vin’s idea into a whole plan, and that plan was immediately put into action. Ezra, who was very convincing as a dirty agent, made contact with Duke and Bach, and they agreed to make the deal. The meeting would be the next night in the warehouse area. Team 7 thoroughly examined the location and Chris placed his men in positions.

“Ezra, you will wear a wire. We won't have good visibility in the dark so will be guided by sound. No stupid moves, no unnecessary risks.”

“I’ll go with Ez,” Vin said.

“No,” Chris answered firmly.

“Chris, this whole mess is because of me. I’m not gonna sit and watch as others do my job. Those bastards will not be surprised to see me and the odds will be right.”

Chris knew Vin was right and as SAC, he couldn’t let personal reasons affect his decisions. 

“Okay.”

 

Everything was ready for the deal: the ATF agents were hidden, Vin, Ezra and three boxes of M16A2s, which Chris got from the ATF storage, were at the location and the buyers came in at the appointed time. Duke and Bach got out of the vehicle.

“Well, well, look here – Vin Tanner in person!” Duke exclaimed. “You are a smart boy, we almost believed that you were innocent.”

“If I was smart, I’d keep this stuff for myself,” Vin drawled and kicked one of the boxes. 

“Why did you shoot Joe?”

“He didn’t have to make me his whipping-boy.”

“Joe wasn’t too smart. Well, let see what you have for us.”

Vin opened the top box, and the headlights lit the rows of rifles. Vin picked up one, habitually checked it out and threw it to Duke. He checked it out too and returned it to Vin. 

“So, gentlemen, you can see that we are more than willing to do our part of the deal. What about you?” Ezra started to play his role. 

“He’ll get nothing except a bullet,” Duke said, pointing at Vin. “You’ll get your encouragement for the efforts.”

“I really beg you to leave the bullet for yourself, I don’t need the unnecessary complications. Let me see the encouragement.”

Bach brought out a case and opened it. Ezra checked the money quickly. 

“I'm satisfied, gentlemen. Well, let us make the exchange.”

When the deal was done Chris shouted, “ATF! Freeze!”

Duke and Back immediately were surrounded by agents and disarmed.

“Buck, Josiah, arrest them and read them their rights,” Chris ordered. 

Buck took out handcuffs and began to cuff Duke’s hands. Suddenly Duke struck him with an elbow and Buck released his hand. Duke quickly bent, pulled out a knife from his combat boot and stabbed Vin who stayed a couple feet away. 

Time stopped. Everybody stared at Vin and the handle of the knife sticking from his chest. Then Vin staggered, pressed his hands to the wound on the both sides of the knife, and fell on his knees. Buck roared, threw Duck on the ground and secured his hands. Chris rushed to Vin and grabbed his shoulders for support. 

"JD, call an ambulance! Nathan, come here!" His voice was faltering, he couldn't take his eyes off blood flowing between Vin's fingers. 

"I'm fine. The blade slid along my rib," Vin whispered.

Nathan pushed aside his hands, tore at Vin's clothes, and examined the wound, then looked up at Chris.

"That bastard aimed for the heart but hit a rib. The wound isn't deep but the bleeding is very bad. The vein is damaged."

"JD! Where's the fucking ambulance?" Chris shouted. 

"It's already here," JD answered. He tried not to look at the blood covering his teammates. 

The paramedics approached them. They provided first aid to Vin, laid him on a stretcher and started an IV, then shoved the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. Chris watched it with desperation in his eyes. Josiah approached him and put one huge hand on his shoulder.

"Ride with him, Chris. We'll clean up here."

"Okay. You are in charge." He climbed into the ambulance and they headed to the hospital.

7777777

Vin was taken immediately to the ER but Chris wasn't allowed to follow. The nurse assured him that he would be called as soon as the doctor would permit it and offered to fill out the papers. Chris sat at a nearby table and stared puzzled at the form. How could it be possible that Vin had become the most important person in his life but he knew almost nothing about him? Thanks to the ATF paperwork, he knew the basic info and he scribbled beside 'name' 'Alvin Tanner'. The date of birth he knew too, as well as the address. But he had no idea about Vin's blood type, if he was allergic to anything or not, the number of his insurance… Damn it to hell!

"Don't worry, Mr. Tanner is conscious and can answer it himself," the nurse said. 

The thought that Vin couldn't be conscious and couldn't answer anything ever made Chris shiver again. 

Half an hour later he was led into the room where Vin was sitting on the examination table. His torso was naked but for once Chris didn't look at the smooth hairless skin, the washboard abdomen and the dark nipples. All his attention was taken by the white bandage under the left pectoral. He didn't notice the doctor until he spoke.

"Senior Agent Larabee, I glad to say that Mr. Tanner's injury isn't life threatening. The knife didn't hit vital organs and Mr. Tanner will recover 100%. Although I'm afraid the wound will leave a scar. But Mr. Tanner lost a lot of blood and needs rest. Also the bandage needs to be changed…"

"I'll take care of him."

"Very good, Senior Agent. Then you can take him home right now. I'll write you the prescriptions."

"Don't need painkillers," Vin argued. "Hate when my head is dizzy."

"The wound will hurt like hell," Chris said quietly.

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, Mr. Tanner, you need antibiotics anyway. I'll be back very soon."

When the doctor left Vin complained, 

"He talked as if I was not here."

"He was just intimidated by the formidable Larabee," Chris smiled. "How are you?"

Vin shrugged and immediately regretted it. "Been worse. But that bastard will rot in prison after that stunt."

"You have a wild look at things, Tanner. Get your ass up now, I'll drive you to the ranch."

"I didn't say I'd go to the ranch."

"Do you mind?"

Vin smiled his lopsided grin. "No."

"One day I'll kill you myself."

The smile grew wider.

Chris helped Vin up from the table. Vin leaned on him then straightened. 

"Stop, Chris. We have a problem. I can't be like this in public but my clothes are soaked with blood."

"Take this."

Chris took off his long black trenchcoat and wrapped it around Vin. The doctor approached and handed Chris the papers and the bag with Vin's clothes. 

"Mr. Tanner, I'll see you in a week. But if you feel worse, call me immediately," he said. 

"Okay. Thank you, Doc," Vin answered. 

Chris encircled Vin's waist and led him to the hall. They were close to the main entrance when they heard a shout.  
"Chris! Vin!"

Chris looked back and saw Buck, who hurried to them from reception. 

"Vin, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Vin, look, I know I wasn't too kind to you, but believe me, I didn't do it on purpose. I never wanted you to get hurt. I swear, that bastard took me by surprise."

"It's all right, Buck. I believe you."

Buck looked into Vin's eyes and nodded. Those eyes couldn't lie. 

"How is the cleaning going?" Chris asked Buck.

"The bastards are in jail. Josiah preached to them a bit about the salvation of souls and the shortest path to Lord. Bet they will be like choirboys tomorrow. We returned the rifles to storage and the vehicles to the pool. Boys are writing their reports now."

"Okay. Give us a ride to the RAM."

7777777

Half an hour later, Chris and Vin were at the ranch. Chris helped Vin gept to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. During the walk he had slipped the coat from Vin's shoulders and now he quickly took off Vin's jeans and boots. Vin was almost asleep but he stirred under Chris' touches and reached out to Chris. Chris gently intercepted his hand which was traveling along his body and pressed it to the bed. 

"Don't start anything you can't finish, Vin."

"I can."

"I'm not used to a partner falling asleep under me."

"Fuck you, Larabee."

"Sure. But not now."

"Bastard. At least lie down with me."

Chris willingly obeyed. He quickly undressed, lay down and threw blankets over both of them, then he spooned behind Vin, wrapped his arm around the slim waist while carefully avoiding the bandage. He buried his nose in the thick wavy hair. They lay in silence but Chris felt Vin wasn't asleep. 

"Vin?"

"Mmm?"

"I was scared tonight."

"I'll be fine."

"Uhu… You know, I couldn't fill out the papers in the hospital. Do you have relatives? Who is your next of kin?"

"Don't have any relatives. Don't have anybody to list as the next of kin."

"You can list me. And I can list you. And give durable power of attorney too." 

"Okay."

Vin laid a hand on Chris' forearm and squeezed it. Tomorrow would be a new day. Chris would help him be reinstated to the Marshals Service. It really could work; the Dallas Marshals were too smart to mess with Chris Larabee especially if all they needed to do was to take him and immediately give him back to the ATF. Chris would transfer him to the ATF and he would be the Team 7 sharpshooter.

_The next part is "Quo Vadis?"_


End file.
